The present invention relates generally to a radio communication system enabling multiplex communication and, more particularly, to a radio communication system enabling multiplex communication for allowing multiple members who are located within a certain distance to freely engage in bidirectional voice radio communication.
In a military or police operation, which is generally carried out by a small team comprised of five to seven persons, each member has a small radio set for short range communication between individual members, which is operated as follows:
A radio set for short range communication is mainly classified into a main radio set serving as a master and a subsidiary radio set serving as a slave.
However, in the conventional art, commands have been transferred in a way that the main radio set is held only by those who are squad leader level or higher and these persons forward the commands to other team members who do not possess the main radio.
Accordingly, the commands are not smoothly transferred to the team members due to a restriction on voice command transfer, and thus a problem of weakened tactical operations is expected.